With current telephone technology, a user often needs to dial seven digits to reach a party within the same area code. Because of this, many cell phone users have their cell phones programmed with only the seven digits, leaving off the area code. This is problematic when the cell phone user travels outside the phone's assigned home area code. Currently, cellular networks interpret numbers not including an area code to be placed within the current area code regardless of the area code associated with the cellular phone. This leads to the widespread problem of receiving “wrong number” calls.
Another problem that often arises for cell phone users when they are outside their home range area code, is not knowing the area code of the location that they are currently traveling through. In such circumstances, the user may guess at the area code. In a large metropolitan area having several assigned area codes, trying to determine the appropriate area code may be difficult. Further, guessing at an area code wastes time and valuable cell phone minutes.
Another problem often encountered by people is having, or remembering, only a portion of a telephone number that they wish to reach. With only a partial number, information services is of little help, especially if the caller does not know the location of the party they are trying to reach
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for determining a user intended phone number that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.